


When Tomorrow Comes

by jacaranda_bloom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Niall, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Louis, Pups, Scenting, Top Harry, bondmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom
Summary: When Louis and Niall are partnered up to complete a project on Omega scents and how they effect the nesting behaviours of Alphas, little does Louis know that the course of his life is about to be forever altered.OR the one where Louis is an Omega who has been keeping himself pure for his Alpha, Harry is a traditional Alpha focusing on his studies while he waits to find his bondmate, and Niall is a sneaky bastard who keeps borrowing Louis’ clothes and never returning them.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 109
Kudos: 985
Collections: 1D A/B/O Fic Fest





	1. Waiting For Forever To Begin

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the 1D A/B/O Fic Fest. 
> 
> Thank you to [ pocketsunshineharry ](https://pocketsunshineharry.tumblr.com/) for running this fest and please go and [ check out ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/1daboficfest) the other works if you have the time!
> 
> The commissioned cover artwork for this fic was created by the immensely talented Tanya (aka wilywolf). Please go and show them some love on [ Tumblr ](https://wilywolf.tumblr.com/) and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wilywolf92/).
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta for this fic [ ohharold ](https://ohharold.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> The title is from 'Flashlight' by Jessie J because for some reason I had the song on a loop in my head the entire time I was writing this story. I literally ended up writing the words into the fic because I became so fixated on the idea that this is what it had to be titled.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome - they make me so happy and I appreciate them greatly. xx

“That’s a sick jumper, mate. Looks warm and toasty,” Niall comments as Louis strips it off and drapes it over the back of his desk chair. 

Louis looks around and raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, uhm, it is. You cold?”

“Mmmm… little chilly actually.”

Louis grabs the green woollen jumper, balling it up and chucking it at him. “Have at it then.”

Niall catches it against his chest. “Cheers!”

“Alright,” Louis says as he sits down at his desk and lifts the lid of his laptop. “So I thought we could do a basic schedule for the project and work out roles and assign tasks.”

“Sounds like a solid plan,” Niall says, voice muffled as he pulls the jumper over his head. “Really glad we got paired together, I’m shite at this organizing stuff,” he admits, head popping out the top, and Louis is almost relieved. He’d much prefer to take control and dole out set things for Niall to do, much easier for his internal control freak to tolerate that way.

The professor had paired-up students randomly, which Louis was kind of glad of, to be honest. Being new at the University means he doesn’t know a lot of people yet and he’s always been a bit socially awkward, so he sees this as a good opportunity to make a new Beta friend and get the work done too. Plus the assessment requires access to an Alpha so Louis would've been completely lost, certainly not having made any connections there, preferring to stay holed up in the Omega student quarters. Thankfully, Niall said he could handle that aspect without any issue while Louis would be free to focus on the data analysis and report writing.

Louis creates a new google doc to start making notes as Niall drags over the spare chair from the corner of the room, setting his laptop down on the desk beside Louis’.

Louis opens his calendar and Niall does the same. Louis scans his carefully constructed and down-to-the-minute calendar and glances over to find a very empty version on Niall’s screen. He forges on regardless. 

“We’ve got two weeks before we have to submit our findings so I’m thinking that we should probably meet up on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays. How does that fit with your timetable?”

“Yup! Works for me. Not too early on Sunday’s though,” Niall says and nudges Louis with his shoulder.

“Okay. Fair call. I’m not much of a morning person myself,” Louis chuckles. “What's your email? I’ll share the docs with you and send you calendar invites for our sessions.”

They swap emails and phone numbers, Louis finishing the setup so they can move onto the project requirements. It’s an interesting subject, looking at the way scents affect Alpha behaviours and what triggers their base need to create a nesting environment for an Omega. It’s an expansive topic, and the results are not a foregone conclusion by any means, given the amount of scope for various influences. But that’s just more data for Louis to crunch which is right up his alley. Data analytics is kind of his thing, and why he transferred to this particular University, so he’s glad to be jumping straight into something he’s interested in.

By the end of their three-hour session, they have a good handle on their overall objectives and next steps. Niall will approach one of his friends to be the Alpha subject, and he’s confident he can source items from some of his Omega friends to use in the testing as well. Louis will focus on structuring the data models and controls and keeping them on track with the schedule.

Louis rubs his eyes and stretches out his back. It’s getting late and his stomach is grumbling. As if on cue, Niall’s grumbles too and they both look at each other and laugh.

“Might be time to quit, yeah? Hunger calls,” Niall suggests patting his stomach.

“Yeah. I think we’ve made a good start,” Louis agrees.

Niall closes his laptop and stands from his chair, knees clicking loudly. “Stupid body,” he harrumphs. “Old before my time, Lou.” He pats Louis on the shoulder and picks up his bags. “Won’t let it keep me down though.”

“Injuries?” Louis queries.

“Yeah. Love my footie. It just doesn’t love me quite so much,” he adds with a wry grin.

“Oh. You play?”

“Yup! We’ve got a six-a-side game on Wednesday nights down the oval.” He tilts his head at Louis’ hopefully look. “You wanna join? We’re always looking for more players. Nothing too serious.”

Louis has always loved footie. His Omega status has never prevented him from taking part in sporting activities and he would relish the opportunity to get outside for some exercise and maybe meet some new people.

“Yeah? I’d love to. Thanks, mate.”

“Awesome. Games on Wednesdays, like I said, training on Saturday arvo, more of a kick-about really, but yeah, then we usually head for a few beers after at the Nags Head. You got gear to wear?”

“Yeah, I’ve got some cleats.”

“Cool. We just wear bibs over the top of our shirts so whatever else you’ve got will do fine,” Niall says as he slings his bag over his shoulder. “Alrighty. Catch you on Saturday for training. Bring a change of clothes for the pub, yeah?”

“Will do. See ya, Niall,” Louis says with a wave as Niall heads out the door leaving Louis to find something for dinner.

~~~~

“God. Didn’t realize how unfit I’d gotten,” Louis pants out as he lays in the damp grass, Niall breathing heavily beside him.

“Yeah. It’s a killer. But you’ll feel worse tomorrow,” he chuckles.

“Oh good. Something to look forward to then,” Louis deadpans.

“The upside is that the beers taste even better.”

Louis sits up and stretches out his hamstrings and glutes. “There’s always a silver lining.”

“That there is, my dear Tommo, that there is,” Niall adds sagely. “Come on.” He gets to his feet and holds out his hand for Louis to take. “Let’s go hit the showers and get our kit on. Those beers are calling my name.”

Louis lets Niall drag him up and they head off to get ready. Niall offers to take his gear to wash as he’s doing a load tomorrow and the laundry room in Louis’ dorm is currently off-limits after a pipe burst.

The pub is bustling with the early Saturday evening crowd when they arrive. Carry-overs from early afternoon still in casual gear mixing with the night-time revellers just starting out. 

They grab some beers at the bar and make their way over to an empty table near the window, Niall and Louis on one side and Saul and Gabe, two of the other guys from footie, on the other. Saul is an Alpha, tall and stocky, with a thick neck and a full beard. Gabe, his boyfriend, is an Omega, with a soft smile and rosy cheeks contrasting against his porcelain skin.

“Where’s Harry tonight?” Saul asks, his Alpha scent washing over Louis. It’s not unpleasant, just not to his liking, but he seems friendly so Louis feels relaxed in his company.

Niall takes a swig of his beer, wiping away the foam on his upper lip with the back of his hand. “Studying as usual. He’s got some exam on Monday, said he needed to revise.”

“Well he’s never gonna find his precious  _ bondmate _ if he hides away in his room studying every weekend,” a man says snidely from behind them, pushing the chair at the end of the table out with their foot and setting down a tray of shots. He’s an Omega, Louis can sense it instantly. A rude one apparently.

The scent of his sharp cologne lodges itself in Louis’ nostrils from across the table and his overly gelled black hair reflects the lights from the neon sign out the window. Louis isn’t a judgmental person usually but something about this guy is rubbing him the wrong way. His clothes are too shiny for Louis’ liking and he has an air of self-importance about him that is making Louis’ spidey-senses twitch.

“Just because he didn’t want to fool around with your skanky arse doesn’t make him a bad person,” Saul snaps back and the man rolls his eyes.

“Good judgement I would’ve said,” Niall adds under his breath earning a huff from the Omega. “Tommo, this is Tyler. Tyler, meet Louis Tomlinson, he’s just joined our footie team,” Niall offers by way of introductions.

Louis reaches over the table and shakes his hand. “Nice to meet you,” he says, even though it isn’t, but he doesn’t want to make waves on his first night out with this potential group of new friends.

Gabe leans forward, elbows on the table. “Tyler here,” he starts with a nod of his head toward the man in question. “Will hit on anything with a heartbeat. Beta, Omega, Alpha, he’s not fussy. Unfortunately for Tyler, Harry wasn’t interested and it’s left a bit of a bad taste in his mouth.”

“Would’ve been happy for him to leave the taste of something else in my mouth, actually,” Tyler says with a smirk and a quirked brow, sipping his cocktail through his straw and blinking coquettishly at Louis over the rim of his glass.

“Oi! None of that. Leave Tommo be,” Niall shouts over the music which has increased in volume in the last few minutes, readying the pub for the Saturday night revellers.

Louis decides to put a stop to any ideas Tyler may be getting about him. He doesn’t want to make it awkward but he doesn’t think Niall, Saul, or Gabe will judge him for it, particularly not with the way they’d defended this Harry friend of theirs. “I don’t see anything wrong with waiting for your bondmate. It might be a more traditional standpoint but that’s okay,” he pauses, hoping that sharing this piece of himself won’t be too much too soon. “I’m waiting for mine.”

Louis takes a sip of his beer as a few beats pass.

It’s Niall that breaks the tension. “Yeah? That’s awesome, mate.”

Tyler does another dramatic eye-roll and looks away, seemingly surveying the room for a new target for the night now that the option of Louis is firmly off the table.

“Yeah, man. That’s cool,” Gabe says with an affirming nod.

Saul raises his glass from across the other side of the table for a cheers. “Good for you. You do what you want.”

Louis clinks their glass as a wave of relief washes over him and he settles back in his chair, letting the evening play out around him.

~~~~

Louis turns up the heating as he makes himself a cuppa to ward off the winter chills. His fingers are numb from his walk back to the dorm after class, the air still, hinting at an upcoming snowfall.

He fishes around in his drawers for his big green woollen jumper and then curses when he remembers Niall still hasn’t returned it. Come to think of it, he hasn’t returned his footie clothes either. He makes a mental note to mention it when he arrives for their project session.

He’s just taking the first sip of his tea when he hears a rapping on the door that sounds suspiciously like the drumbeat from Star Wars. He smiles to himself. Niall.

He swings the door open. “Star Wars? Really?” He says to the slightly frostbitten Irishman on the other side.

“Fuck. Lemme in. Freezing my bollocks off out here,” Niall says as he barges past Louis and into his room.

“Good evening to you too,” Louis chuckles and closes the door quickly to keep the warm air in.

Niall kicks his shoes off and dives straight under the covers of Louis’ bed. They’ve become quite close over the last couple of weeks as they’ve worked on their project and hung out on and off the field at footie.

Louis goes over and switches the kettle back on to boil, glancing over to find Niall burritoed in his bed, blankets pulled tightly around his ears, just the tip of his nose and eyes peeking out.

“So cold. So, so cold,” Niall says, chattering his teeth for added effect. “Forgot my scarf and beanie at home.”

Louis shakes his head. “I’ll loan you some spare stuff when you leave.”

“Lifesaver. Thanks, Tommo.”

“As long as you’re not selling my stuff at an op shop or something.”

“What?”

Louis pours the hot water into a mug to make Niall’s tea. “Wooly green jumper, the kit I wore at footie, ring any bells?”

“Ohhhh,” Niall says with a chuckle and sits up as Louis pads over with his tea. “Shit. Sorry mate. Keep forgetting. Promise I’ll bring them all back.” He gives Louis a wink and takes the mug in both hands, blowing the steam over the rim. “Mmmmm tea. The great fixer.”

They work on their project for a couple of hours, Louis having crawled into bed beside Niall, partly for warmth, and partly because Niall refused to get out and come and sit at the desk.

They’re making good progress, the test revealing some interesting data about how an Alpha reacts to different stimuli. The subject has begun creating a nest, although based on Niall’s observations, it appears that the Alpha isn’t doing it consciously. The items that have been introduced have made their way to his bed, not yet arranged in a nest, but all signs indicate that’s what he’s doing. It’s fascinating.

When it’s time for Niall to leave, the expected snow has already started falling, not yet heavy enough to blanket the ground, but it most likely will have by morning. Louis loans him a scarf and beanie as promised and Niall heads off into the frigid night with a wave and smile.

~~~~

Louis is going to murder whoever manages the internet at this place.  _ Murder _ them. He’s been trying to send this file to Niall for an hour and it just keeps timing out. 

It’s Friday and the assignment is due on Monday but it’s pretty much finished. He’s quite proud of the work they’ve done and they’ve made a good team. Louis hasn’t had to manage the real-life side of things, Niall definitely fulfilled his role there, leaving Louis to concentrate on the data which Niall has been able to capture and hand over to him. His spreadsheet has been meticulously curated; Alpha 1, Omega 1, Items 1 through 7, all matching up with a timeline covering the test period. The report is polished, save for Niall’s inserts, and the conclusions formulated.

Niall just has to add in images of the nest the Alpha has now created and some more particulars of the individual items to go in the appendices and then print it out before the library printing facilities close for the weekend. Honestly, what sort of Uni doesn’t provide a printing service over the weekend. 

Once Niall has added his parts to the report he’ll be able to use his student card to print it off and then hand-in at class on Monday. Louis would’ve gotten Niall to send him the images and done the damn printing himself but his printing access  _ still _ hasn’t been sorted by Student Services even though he’s been trying for weeks. Added to that, and just to complicate matters further, Louis’ heat is due on Sunday, so waiting until Monday to sort this out isn’t an option either. Now if he could just get the damn file to him.

Another thirty minutes and Louis is ready to hurl his laptop out the window. Time is rapidly running out and this issue clearly isn’t going to magically resolve itself. Time for Plan B. He snatches up his phone and angrily texts Niall, letting him know in a series of curses and emojis about the current catastrophe. Niall simply sends him a string of laughing face emojis which is entirely unhelpful but then suggests he just bring the USB stick over to his dorm and he’ll ditch out of his last class and meet him there in fifteen minutes but if he doesn’t make it in time, he can just leave the file with his roommate.

Louis sighs in relief and packs up, looking around for his beanie and scarf before realizing that the clothes-stealing leprechaun hasn’t fucking returned them. Maybe he can ask Niall’s roommate for them back while he’s there.

Louis walks through the quadrangle, gnarly trees blocking out the few rays of wintery sun that are trying to peek through as he makes his way to Niall’s dorm. The old buildings surround him, hundreds of years of history contained within their walls. He lets his mind wander to the thousands of students that have walked this same path, learned their crafts, and gone onto exciting vocations just like he hopes to do.

He shoves his hands in his pockets to protect them from the crisp air. It’s not too cold today, but he would still have preferred to be wearing his beanie and scarf. 

A group of Alpha’s pass by, talking loudly and throwing a football between them. Louis ducks his head and his steps speed up a little. He’s not nervous of their presence, knowing that this university is a safe place for all who come here. But his inner Omega still has behaviours ingrained that are hard to shake, not that he necessarily wants to banish them anyway.

Louis knows he’s a fairly traditional Omega and he’s just fine with that. He looks forward to the day when he and his Omega will meet their Alpha and bond together forever. He knows all the signs to look for, the burning and tingling sensations that he’ll feel when his Alpha scents him and claims him, the sense of calm and safety. He’s poured over the web to read real accounts of Omega’s talking about their bond meetings and his iBooks is filled with the happy-ever-afters stories he loves to get lost in. He’s a romantic and he’s happy about it.

He still wants to be his own person, of course, independent to pursue his career as a data scientist, but he truly believes that the Alpha he will be matched with will understand that and not want to inhibit him.

Louis hasn’t been intimate with anyone before, preferring to focus on his studies and keep himself pure for his Alpha. He knows others don’t bother with this anymore, experimenting and partying and whatever and there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that, it’s just never been of interest to him. 

He rounds the corner and the dorm comes into view. Three storeys of red brick, white window frames, and a grey slate roof. The large double entry doors sit propped open at the top of the stone stairs revealing a wide entry hallway and imposing stairway. A waft of warm air blankets him as he passes over the threshold and is immediately hit with an overwhelming mix of Alpha scents. He steadies himself against the onslaught, hand gripping the balustrade as he breathes through his mouth.

The entire place reeks of Alpha and he hates every second of it as he makes his way up the two flights of stairs and down the long corridor. He finally comes to the right room and stops in front. He can’t hear anything from the other side of the door so he knocks and waits.

As soon as the door swings open he knows he shouldn’t have come. Before him is the most glorious Alpha he’s ever laid eyes on; tall, broad, and  _ shirtless _ . Tattoos painting his soft skin, shoulder-length hair curled in ringlets, sweatpants hung low on his hips, his obscene v-line and happy trail on full display. Louis can’t stop his eyes from following the trail marked by two laurels on either side of his groin.

He forces his gaze back up to safer territory, if there’s even such a thing on this gorgeous stranger, and watches helplessly as he stands up taller, pecs flexing, and seeming to tower over Louis even though he can’t have more than a few inches on him. His eyes rake over Louis’ smaller frame and Louis feels himself shrink in on himself, his inner Omega immediately identifying the man as an Alpha and trying to become more submissive and enticing.

The man sucks in a sharp breath, and then another, eyes going wide as a small growl rumbles in his chest and Louis lets out a whimper in response.

The Alpha’s scent hits his nostrils and hooks him immediately. He can’t even pinpoint the composition. He tries to break it down but it’s too much. Too potent. He just knows that his inner Omega is awake and is crying to be let free.

The Alpha reaches out and strokes down Louis’ cheek to his neck, palm coming to rest over his bonding site, never once breaking eye contact. Louis tilts his head to give him better access, seemingly unable to restrain his primal urges as the stranger slides his fingertips into the wispy hairs at the nape of Louis’ neck, pressing his thumb into Louis’ bonding site; sure and firm.

No Alpha has ever touched Louis like this, he’s never allowed it, never permitted himself to be in such a vulnerable position and certainly not on the brink of his heat.

The growl returns, this time a low constant tone, almost like a purr, and Louis is drawn to it, a pull like nothing he’s ever experienced. His feet work of their volition, edging him closer as the telltale feeling of slick oozes out of him. 

He’s never reacted to an Alpha like this before and he’s confused. The Alpha scents the air as his grip tightens in Louis’ hair, eyes narrowing, tongue peeking out and licking along the seam of his lips. Louis watches it, mesmerized. 

He can’t be here. He has to leave. He’s surely in danger. He needs to flee back to the safety of his Omega dorm. But his body refuses to obey his pleading commands, keeping him glued to the spot right in front of this Alpha that could so easily drag him into the room and fuck him, knot him, breed him. Louis would be helpless to stop him. His Omega wants it so badly, pushing his scent out strongly into the air around him, and he knows he wouldn’t be able to fight back against it now that it’s taking over.

Louis whines high in his throat and the Alpha looks at him with hunger in his eyes but there’s conflict there too. His free hand is on the door jam, nails digging into the wood and knuckles white like he’s trying to hold himself back.

Suddenly the Alpha yanks his hand away and steps back, putting distance between them and Louis sways forward like a puppet after its strings are cut. He falls into the doorway and clutches onto it to steady himself, breathing choppy.

“Shit.  _ Fuck _ . I’m so sorry,” the Alpha says, distress clearly evident in his tone. “That was…  _ god _ , that was so inappropriate. Please. Please forgive me.” He backs away further into the room and wraps his arms around his torso breathing in deep gulps of air like he’s trying to clear Louis’ scent from his lungs.

Louis eyes him warily. This isn’t what he was expecting at all. Is it a ploy? A clever trick to make him feel at ease, safe?

He clears his throat. “That’s okay. I- I’m not sure what just happened.”

The Alpha stands straighter. “Well, you’re clearly in heat and shouldn’t be here. Why aren’t you at the Omega dorm?”

“I’m not in heat,” Louis says indignantly. As if he would leave his room once he’s in heat. The fucking nerve of this guy thinking he’d be stupid enough to do that.

“Oh, you are. Trust me.”

“I think I know my own body, thank you very much,” Louis snaps and regains some of his composure, pushing off the door jam and righting himself. He smooths down his shirt and sweeps his fringe from his eyes, a nervous habit.

“Don’t do that,” the Alpha says sternly.

“Don’t do what?”

The Alpha waves his hand in front of him. “That. That thing with your fringe. Don’t do that.”

“I beg your pardon?” And Louis has had about enough of this shit. He doesn’t allow anyone to dictate to him like this, certainly not some dumb knot head who took such liberties with him and hasn’t even had the courtesy to introduce himself.

The Alpha looks pained, conflicted. “Please. Fuck. I’m sorry. Look. My Alpha has its sights set on you and I don’t know how much longer I can hold it back. I think it’d be better for both of us if you’d just leave.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Louis says it with defiance but his inner Omega is clawing at his insides trying to regain control. He can’t let it pull him under again though.

The man shifts from one foot to another, swaying from side to side. “What are you even doing here?”

Louis swings his backpack around and unzips the front pocket, snatching out the USB drive and holding it out. “Here. This is for Niall,” Louis says, holding it out at arm’s length. “He said to drop it off with you if he wasn’t home yet.”

“Maybe just set it down on the table there.” The Alpha points to a small table to the side of the door with a lamp and a bowl with keys and wallet inside.

Louis steps forward and drops the stick into the bowl, getting a better look at the room as he does so. It’s larger than his own. There are two of everything for starters; double beds, one under the window and the other against the wall, two desks, and two wardrobes. A door at one end which Louis presumes goes to the bathroom and a small kitchenette. It’s tastefully decorated in soft colours, blues and greens and creams, and far more organized than he’d expected to find given that Niall lives here. 

Louis is a lot less foggy now that he’s not in such close proximity and breathing in the Alpha’s scent. “Alright. Thank you. I think I should go now.”

“Wait! I don’t even know your name.”

“I’m Louis. I’m doing a project with Niall and those are the final results. It was too big to email and it has to be handed in the day after tomorrow. But as you so eloquently pointed out, I’m about to go into heat, so I needed to drop it off to him today.”

“Louis,” the Alpha says with a soft contemplation, his name dripping off his lips like honey. It’s said with a reverence that makes Louis startle.

“Yes. I’m Louis.”

The man smiles. “I’m Harry, nice to meet you… Louis,” he says with a small wave and it’s a bit shy and almost endearing but Louis isn’t going to get sucked back in.

This guy is unbelievable. “Okay. I’m going to head off now. If you could let Niall know it’s there that’d be great.”

Harry steps forward and starts to close the distance again and no no no, that’s not happening. Louis takes a step back and as he shifts, his eyes catch a glimpse of one of the beds.

“What the hell?” Louis whispers, eyes fixed on what’s on top of the covers, in the corner where the bed is pushed against the wall.

“What?” Harry stops and turns, following Louis’ gaze. The air stills, a silence settling over the room.

Louis tries to process what he’s seeing but his brain is refusing to catch up. There, on the bed, is Louis’ green woollen jumper that Niall, the thief, had  _ borrowed _ three weeks ago. His footie kit is there too. And his scarf and beanie. It’s all just… there. But more than that, it’s mixed, no,  _ arranged _ with someone else’s clothes. Sweatpants and t-shirts and other items carefully woven together and Louis’ head is swimming. He recognizes what it is and his inner Omega very nearly leaps out of his chest. It’s a nest.

“W-whose bed is that?” Louis stammers as he takes a step inside. 

Harry moves and blocks his view, arms crossed over his chest. “It’s mine. Why?”

“You’ve… you’ve built a nest.”

“No I haven’t,” Harry snaps defensively.

Louis takes another step inside. Looking around Harry to get a better view. It’s definitely a nest. For him, it would appear. His gaze travels back to Harry, his eyes are narrowed and he seems genuinely confused. “Why have you built me a nest?”

Harry blanches, arms falling by his sides. He gapes at Louis, then swivels around to look at the nest, then back to Louis again, a look of sheer horror on his face.

“I haven’t- I didn’t- I- what the fuck are you talking about?”

Louis closes the distance between himself and the edge of the bed, completely inside the room now, and far too close to Harry for his liking, but he has to get a better look. He has to be sure.

“These are my things,” Louis points. “My jumper and footie gear and scarf and beanie and god knows what else you’ve got tucked in there.”

Harry gasps from behind him. “It’s you.  _ Fuck _ .”

Louis spins around and Harry is right there, only a few feet away, staring at him, eyes boring a hole right into Louis’ soul. His scent is so strong now; it’s all over his bed, on the curtains, on the walls, the floors, everywhere, surrounding him, embracing him. He’s stepped right into the lion's den without even a single thought for his safety but his Omega is not letting him back away so easily this time.

Louis turns around, his flight or fight reflex having abandoned him completely in favour of getting another look at the nest. He should not be turning his back on this Alpha, he should be fleeing, running and running as fast as he can back to the safety of his Omega dorm. Instead, he stares at the nest and a sense of calm washes over him. This strange, imposing Alpha has lovingly built him a nest, tucked away on his bed, and the big oaf doesn’t even know why. He’s been so obliviously drawn to the scent on Louis’ clothes that his inner Alpha has tricked him and he has created the most beautiful nest Louis has ever seen. 

His brain catches up and he suddenly realizes what Niall has done. Harry is the Alpha test subject in their project and it’s Louis’ things, covered in  _ his _ Omega scent that have been used to lure Harry into building the nest. Louis is going to tear him limb from limb. Or maybe, he considers as he stands and looks at the perfectly formed nest just begging for him to climb inside, Niall is actually Louis’ guardian angel and not deserving of grievous bodily harm after all.

A rush of slick seeps between his cheeks and he freezes, knowing that Harry will smell it. A wanton groan sounds in Louis' ear. Harry’s even closer now, breath fanning out on his neck as he scents him. Louis’ Omega has taken full control now pumping out more and more of his scent to draw in its mate; his Omega has found what it wants, and it wants Harry’s Alpha.

Just like in all the stories he’s read, the site of where his bondmark will go starts to throb in time with his rabbiting heartbeat, tingling around the edges like he’s been taught to expect when he meets his bondmate. It’s hot and it’s not painful as such, but it’s as though he now has a second life source pulsing, reaching out to his Alpha.  _ His _ Alpha.

Realisation crashes over Louis in a wave. Harry is his bondmate. Fuck.

“If you’re leaving, you should do it now. I don’t know- I really don’t know how much longer I can hold my Alpha back. It knows it’s you. It knows-“

Louis whines, he knows what he wants, even if his Omega has already made that decision for him, he wants it too. Harry is his bondmate and nothing and no one can ever come between them. 

Louis rests his chin on his chest, tilting his head to the side, silently giving Harry permission. He reaches his hands behind him blindly and Harry slots up against his back just like he was always meant to be there. Louis grips onto Harry’s waist, pulling him in and feeling his hard cock settling between his arse cheeks.

“You’re my Alpha. I’m not going anywhere,” Louis whispers.

“Oh thank  _ god _ . My Omega,” Harry states and leans forward, licking a stripe over the bonding site. He wraps one hand around Louis' stomach and the other slides up to grip his jaw, holding him in place. Harry nips and sucks where Louis knows he will soon bite him and a gush of slick soaks through his briefs and sweatpants. 

“Haz, I found the- what the  _ fuck _ ?!” Niall’s voice screeches from the open doorway and Harry growls so loud that Louis whimpers and curls back into his hold.

“Get out!” Harry shouts, and Louis looks over out of the corner of his eye to see a very stricken Irishman standing bug-eyed and staring at them.

“Woah, man.” Niall puts up his hands in defence, taking a tentative step inside.

“Did you not hear me? I said get out, Niall!” Harry is backing them toward the bed trying to put more distance between them and who his Alpha must identify as a threat, Beta or not. Louis’ Omega is alert but not afraid. It feels protected and safe in its Alpha’s arms.

Niall looks straight at Louis, concern written all over his face. “Tommo. Tommo, look at me. Are you okay?”

Louis nods slowly. “I’m fine, Niall. Harry is my Alpha. We’re bondmates,” he says proudly.

Niall’s eyes go even wider than Louis thought possible.

“Are you sure? I mean…” Niall trails off glancing at the nest on the bed. He looks back, guilt washing over his features as he shifts awkwardly on his feet. “I was, fuck… I was just using Harry as the Alpha for our project and so I brought your things here and I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t think-“

“No,” Louis says, cutting him off. “I’m grateful. My  _ Omega _ is grateful.”

The palpable tension in the room dissipates and Harry loosens his grip so Louis can breathe properly again.

“Oh...” Niall lets out a relieved sigh. “That’s… wow.”

“Niall, I think you should grab your things and go. Louis and I will be bonding and then he’ll be staying here for his heat.” Harry’s words are strained, obviously struggling to keep himself under control until they’re alone.

Louis’ Omega preens regardless and he turns his head to nuzzle into Harry’s neck, his scent is so strong that Louis gets lost in it.

“Uhm… where am I supposed to stay?” Louis hears Niall ask.

“I’m pretty sure Louis won’t be needing his room for a while,” Harry says and Louis doesn’t miss the smug tone of his voice.

“That okay with you, Tommo?”

Louis whines, frustrated. Why is Niall still there and wanting Louis to respond to questions he doesn’t give a shit about? At this point, he could care less if Niall went back to his room and set it on fire. 

He nods anyway, anything to give Niall enough reassurance to leave them be. Louis wants to climb into the nest and inspect it properly, bury himself in Harry’s scent, and have Harry bury himself in Louis. Preferably his knot, or his fingers, or his tongue for that matter. He just needs him like he’s never needed anything in his life.

“Mmmm… Keys in my…” Louis trails off, words and explanations getting too much for him, so he just waves at his backpack that has somehow ended up on the floor, desperately trying to speed Niall’s departure along.

His Omega is getting impatient. It knows Harry and his Alpha are going to bond with them and it wants it now. Louis leaks more slick just at the thought. Harry must smell it and he sits down on his bed, drawing Louis into his lap. Louis turns sideways and ducks his head into Harry’s neck, closing his eyes and suckling on Harry’s pulse point, feeling his heartbeat on his tongue. Louis whines, wanting to get closer and Harry pulls him in tighter, already able to read what he needs so well.

“Shhhh, baby. Not long now,” Harry soothes as he rubs circles on his back.

Louis hears Niall huff out a breath, the thumping of drawers opening and closing, curses and clatter filling the room as he packs his bags.

“Alright. I think I’ve got everything.”

“Finally,” Harry mutters.

“Whatever. Stay safe. Have fun. Bond away. I’ll lock the door on my way out. Call me if you need anything!”

From somewhere in the back of Louis’ addled brain he remembers why he came over in the first place. “The stick,” he manages to whisper into Harry’s skin.

“Niall. Wait!” Harry calls out. “Your project. The USB stick. It’s in the bowl.”

“Ahhh… righto! Good man, Tommo. I’ll get it submitted. No worries. Okay. See ya!”

And with that, the door slams, and he’s gone.


	2. The Waiting Is Over

A calm settles over Louis, safe in his Alpha’s strong arms, the room quieting as the world narrows to only the two of them. 

Louis shifts on Harry’s lap, he’s hot and his slick is making his pants feel uncomfortable. He wants them off, wants to be naked. He tugs at the hem of his hoodie, pulling it away from his stomach.

“Off, Alpha. Off.”

“Of course, my love. Let’s get you comfortable.”

Harry stands and lifts Louis into the air, setting him down on the edge of the bed and kneeling between his legs. 

Louis reaches out and caresses the side of Harry’s face, the light stubble on his jawline prickling under his palm. A soft sigh escapes his lips as he imagines what that will do to his inner thighs and arse cheeks and a shudder ripples through his body. 

Harry smiles and lifts the hoodie over his head discarding it on the floor. Louis’ long-sleeved shirt and vest follow quickly leaving his chest bare. The cooler air and electricity thrumming under his skin has his nipples stiffening. 

Harry’s eyes roam over Louis’ exposed torso, fingers dancing down from his neck, through the dip between his collarbones, scratching over his light dusting of chest hair and finally coming to rest at his little paunch of a stomach.

“You’re so beautiful,” Harry says in awe. “I’ve thought about this moment for so long. Wondered who my bondmate would be, when I’d meet them, what they’d look like. But never did I imagine that I’d be this lucky. Your my dreams manifested to life and so much more, Louis. You’re perfect.”

Louis preens at Harry’s words, head clearing after the initial surge of hormones driven by his Omega’s desperation at having found its Alpha and needing to stake its claim. Now, in the peace and tranquillity of Harry’s room, alone with its Alpha, his Omega knows they’re safe and there’s no need to fight anymore.

Louis allows himself to drink Harry in fully. His broad shoulders and tattooed torso are just the beginning. He trails his fingertips along his forearm and up to his neck, placing his hand over Harry’s heart.

He looks up into Harry’s eyes, overwhelmed, tears welling up. “I’ve been waiting all my life to find you. I knew you were out there, I just had to be patient, but I’d hoped it would be soon. I’ve kept myself pure… for you.”

Harry gasps at Louis’ admission. “Oh baby,” he says and reaches up, taking Louis’ face in his hands. Louis nuzzles into his touch. He’s fairly certain that his Harry is the one who Tyler was referring to so rudely at the bar, the one who had been waiting for his  _ precious bondmate _ . But maybe he’s mistaken. If he is, he will, of course, be understanding if Harry has chosen to be with other people before him and Louis wants to let him know that that’s alright.

“It’s okay if you haven’t. I know it’s-“

“No,” Harry says firmly, interrupting him. “I have. I’ve been waiting for you too.”

Louis smiles, eyes crinkling at Harry’s confirmation. “The universe got it right then, pairing us together.”

Harry nods, thumbing over Louis’ cheekbones. “It did. The most perfect union.”

It doesn’t always get it right, Louis knows that, he’s read the stories, seen it with his own eyes on the disappointed faces of his friends, but he’s always felt in his bones that his Alpha would be his match in every way possible. 

Louis places his hands over Harry’s, still cupping his cheeks lovingly. “Make me yours, Alpha. Bond with me.”

Harry surges forward and seals their lips together, knocking the air out of Louis’ lungs. Louis opens up without hesitation, letting his Alpha taste him. For a first kiss, Louis’ first ever, it’s so much more than he could’ve hoped for, filled with passion and yearning. Harry kisses like a man dying of thirst and Louis is the only thing that will quench his need.

He lets Harry lead, moving his head to where he wants it. Louis slides off the bed and into Harry’s lap, thighs bracketing Harry’s, wanting to be closer, to feel their bodies align, skin on skin. He wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and Harry tilts his head back, hands coming to rest on Louis’ arse. He cups it and kneads his cheeks in his big paws, pulling them apart and pushing them back together again, the feel of his slick seeping out making Louis whine. 

Harry pulls Louis away from the bed, breaking their kiss as he lays him down on the soft rug. His eyes wander over Louis' body. “I wanna see you. All of you.”

Louis hooks his fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants and pushes them down slowly along with his briefs, teasing Harry just a little. He’s not ashamed, not at all. This is his Alpha, they’re going to be together forever, and with the way he’s gazing at him with hungry eyes, Louis knows he likes what he sees. He edges them midway down his thighs, his already hardening cock springing free and causing Harry to sharply inhale a lungful of air.

Harry leans down and kisses from his sternum to below his belly button, saliva leaving a glistening trail in his wake. Louis’ reflexively sucks in his stomach, neck craning up to watch as Harry makes his way to where Louis wants him the most. Harry looks up as his mouth hovers over Louis’ pulsating cock, a question quirked in his brow. Louis nods and Harry smirks in response, parting his plush lips, warm breath drawing out another bead of precome to dribble down his shaft as it stands away from his body. 

Harry licks the tip of Louis’ cock, tasting him for the first time. “Fuck, baby. So good. Gonna suck you dry.”

Louis barely has time to let out a small, pained whimper and then Harry dives down, tongue first, taking him into his hot, wet mouth. Louis’ head thumps back onto the floor, cushioned by the rug.

“Oh my god,” Louis groans out. “ _ Alpha _ .” His eyes are tightly closed, bursts of light firing behind his eyelids, fists clenched by his sides. It’s the most glorious feeling he’s ever experienced. Harry works him over, tonguing at his slit, circling the head, long slow glides intermingled with short sharp bobs. Louis can feel himself nearing the edge, that familiar pull in his gut from when he’s gotten himself off; he may not have slept with anyone else, but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t sought release at his own hand. “Alpha. Gonna come.”

Louis says it as a warning but Harry simply increases his speed, reaching up to thumb over his nipples. Louis’ eyes fly open at the touch and he watches as Harry rubs the very tips of the buds, peaked and hard. He never realized how sensitive they got and now he wants more. Louis unclenches his fists and slides his hands up Harry’s forearms, gripping onto his wrists and arching his back off the floor, moaning wantonly.

Harry hums around Louis’ cock sucking hard and pinching his nipples. That’s all Louis can take before he’s spurting into Harry’s mouth, a cry escaping his lips as pleasure floods his senses like nothing he’s ever known.

As promised, Harry sucks him dry, licking and nibbling at his cock with covered teeth as Louis comes down from his high and sinks into the rug, spent and sated.

Harry finally pulls off with a final kiss to Louis’ soft cock and rests his chin on Louis’ thigh. “Amazing. You’re amazing,” Harry whispers and Louis forces his eyes open, gazing down at his Alpha.

Louis feels a blush creep up onto his cheekbones at Harry’s words. “Feel good,” Louis manages to rasp out, the limit of his ability to communicate clearly reached for now.

“Can I?” Harry asks, nosing at the place where Louis’ thighs meet. “Wanna taste your slick. The smell is driving me wild.”

Louis’ blush extends all the way down his chest but he nods anyway and parts his thighs. Harry slides his hand between them and Louis suddenly realises how wet he really is. He’d been so lost in the moment with Harry sucking his dick he hadn’t been aware that he was leaking slick everywhere.

Harry scoops some of the sticky liquid onto his fingers and brings them to his mouth. He lets his tongue hang out — which Louis is coming to realise is very much a Harry thing — and sucks his dripping fingers into his mouth. 

The growl Harry lets out is truly inhuman and it makes Louis jolt, his Omega rearing its head at its Alpha’s outburst. He doesn’t have time to react any further before he’s flipped onto his stomach and being manhandled up onto his knees. Harry grabs his wrists and plants Louis’ hands on the bed, shoving him face down into the mattress, hips up against the side of the bed, knees on the floor, spread apart, exposing him completely.

Harry places one hand between his shoulder blades holding him down, the other slides up his inner thigh, higher and higher with every passing second.

Louis turns his head, cheek pressed into the covers and looks back at his Alpha. They lock eyes and Louis can see Harry wants this as much as Louis does. He wants to feel Harry’s tongue, licking at him, devouring him, deep inside where no one has ever been before. “Yes, Alpha,” he pants out, heart rabbiting in his chest.

Harry glides his hand down Louis’ back to the top of his crack, the other coming up to cup his balls, rolling them in his palm. Louis is rock hard again from the anticipation and Harry’s ministrations, his cock wedged between his body and the bed, and he wants to come again already, but he knows that Harry will give him what he needs. His Alpha will make sure of it.

“Gonna eat you out now, Omega,” Harry announces, less asking for permission this time, more sure of himself and his ability to read what Louis wants. It makes Louis' body thrum with the knowledge that his Alpha is already so in tune with his needs even before they’ve bonded. He nods his assent regardless, reassuring Harry in the best way he can.

Harry ducks his head and Louis shudders with the expectation of what’s to come. He’d wondered for so long what this would be like, how it would feel to have someone do something so intimate, but nothing could have ever prepared him for what the first swipe of his Alpha’s tongue would be like. He whines high in his throat at the sensation of Harry licking a stripe from the back of his balls, over his hole, and up to the top of his crack. His toes curl as he lets out a long, high mewl. 

“Fuck, baby. Tastes so good,” Harry groans out before diving back in, lapping at his slick as it gushes out of him. He nips at the sensitive skin and circles the rim before suctioning on and poking the tip of his tongue inside.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Louis cries out as he shifts forward into the bed but Harry goes with him, hands holding his hips still and fingers pulling his cheeks even further apart. Louis claws at the covers and arches his back, lifting up onto his elbows and craning his neck around to watch. Harry’s eyes lock onto his and there’s a wildness in them, feral and so goddamn hot Louis gasps in shock.

Harry goes in deeper, fucking him with his tongue and Louis is so overwhelmed, his mind is full, buzzing, but at the same time, he can barely grab onto a single thought long enough to process it. There’s sweat pooling at the base of his spine between his dimples, tickling as it dribbles down his crack, mixing with his slick and Harry’s saliva.

He wants to move, desperate to get Harry further inside. He uses all of his strength to push back and Harry grins as best he can, eyes narrowing as he adds both thumbs beside his tongue, rim straining on the verge of too much.

Louis collapses onto the bed, sucking in lungfuls of air, the scent of Harry on his bedsheets filling his nostrils and making his bond site burn like lava is welling up inside him. His head is a dizzying mess, temples pulsating, calves cramping, cock begging for friction.

Harry keeps going, eating him out like a man possessed, his Alpha growling and sending a low, constant vibration through Louis’ skin and muscles and bones. It’s everywhere, all-consuming, the sounds, the sensations, the need and want, the desire to be filled and claimed, to be Harry’s, to be taken by his Alpha in the most primal way possible.

Harry jabs two fingers inside, straight into his prostate, and Louis screams in pure ecstasy, head snapping back, mouth gaping open. He comes with the force of a thousand suns, curses tumbling from his lips, nonsensical words and phrases, moans and whines. He’s floating, grounded only by Harry’s hands and soothing tone, somehow far away, but still keeping him close, safe.

Louis feels Harry shift behind him, blanketing him with his body, whispering into his ear how perfect he is, how he’s going to love him forever. Even in Louis’ hazy, post-orgasmic state of bliss, he knows they’re the truest words he’ll ever hear.

“Bond me, Alpha. Make me yours,” Louis murmurs.

Harry licks over his bond site, the tingles spreading throughout his bloodstream. “In our nest. My beautiful Omega.”

Louis nods. “ _ Yes _ . Please, Harry.”

Harry lifts him onto the bed, laying him on his back and arranging him how he wants him. Louis is loose-limbed and pliable, allowing Harry to maneuver him around in the nest he has lovingly built out of their clothes. 

Harry settles between his legs, propping himself up on one elbow. Louis gazes up, taking in Harry’s dishevelled appearance, hair mussed, lips curled in a soft smile, mouth and chin glistening with Louis’ slick.

Louis reaches up and cups Harry’s face in his hands, pulling him down for a kiss. Harry goes easily and Louis can taste himself on his tongue. It’s a heady feeling, lying here with his Alpha, knowing that soon, so very soon, they’ll be bonded for life. 

Harry drops his hips and Louis groans at the feeling of Harry’s cock on his, thick and hard, swollen at the base where his knot will fully form to lock inside him. Harry noses down his neck, licking a long stripe as he grinds down.

“Gonna fuck you now, baby. Knot you. Bond you. Make you mine forever.”

Louis groans and scratches down Harry’s back earning him a hiss in his ear. “Alpha, make me yours.”

Harry shifts his hips back and pushes forward, cock sliding down past Louis’ balls and catching on his rim, making them both suck in a sharp breath. He hooks his forearm under Louis' knee, pushing it back, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on Louis’ as he eases past the ring of muscle. It’s still tight, Harry’s cock a much bigger intrusion than his tongue and fingers, although they’d certainly done a good job of loosening him up. But Harry’s loving prep, Louis’ two orgasms, and his body's own natural response to his Alpha mean the stretch is far less than it would otherwise have been.

Harry grits his teeth as he holds himself back, the strain on his face evidence of his desire to go slow for now. Louis appreciates it but it’s not what he wants. Not now. Now he wants to feel it, for Harry to pound into him, split him open, make him take it.

Louis shakes his head and slaps his hands on Harry’s arse, pulling him toward him and forcing his cock in deeper. Harry’s eyes go wide as he bottoms out quickly and Louis sighs happily. He’s so full. He hums and leans up for a kiss which Harry gives him easily.

“You okay, baby?” Harry asks, concern written over his face.

Louis nods and grins. “Mhmmmm… never better. I’m ready.”

Harry smiles broadly and jostles Louis’ leg higher, cock sliding in even deeper and nudging up against Louis’ prostate with the change in angle. Louis groans and digs his nails into Harry’s back, a low growl emanating from Harry’s chest.

Harry swivels his hips, rubbing at that spot inside of Louis that makes his blood fizz. He draws back out slightly and stares intently into Louis’ eyes, the world frozen in time as they hold their breaths. They’re on the precipice of forever and Louis knows that nothing will ever be the same again.

Louis moves his hands up to the headboard to brace himself, giving a small nod, and that’s all the encouragement Harry needs. He slams back in, both of them letting out guttural moans and this,  _ this _ is the best fucking thing Louis has ever felt. 

He doesn’t have more than a moment to savour the feeling before Harry is pulling out and shoving back in again, hard and fast. He builds a punishing speed and Louis’ biceps strain with the effort of keeping himself in place as Harry pounds into him.

Even though he’s already come twice, Louis knows he isn’t going to last long. He’s fairly sure all this has triggered an early start to his heat, although in truth, it’s all blending into one at this stage. 

“So good… my Omega…” Harry pants out between thrusts. “Mine forever… Never letting you go…”

Louis feels his Omega rise up at Harry’s words, sincere and passionate, and exactly what he’s been waiting all his adult life to hear. He’s so glad he waited. So glad he trusted in the universe to bring Harry to him. He knows it’s right, this is it for him, now he just needs the final bite to seal them together as one.

A sharp tug at his rim pulls him back to the present. Harry’s knot is starting to swell, catching as he slows his movements. His thrusts become more shallow as he looks down at Louis with wide-eyed awe, sweat dripping off the end of his nose, cheeks ruddy, mouth hanging open.

“Alpha,” Louis coos and takes one hand off the headboard now that he isn’t being slammed up the bed. He reaches out and strokes down Harry’s cheek, wiping the sweat from his brow and upper lip.

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Harry groans out as he gives one final push and then his knot locks in place, come pulsing into Louis and filling him up to overflowing.

Louis is on the verge of coming for a third time but he wants to wait until Harry sinks his teeth into his bond site. He’s heard about the immeasurable feeling of bliss and satisfaction that comes with the bite and he desperately wants that experience for himself.

Louis turns his head, presenting his neck to Harry, readying himself to utter the words he’s wanted to say for so long. He takes a deep breath. “Bite me, Alpha. Bond with me.”

Harry growls and leans down, licking over the site, a shiver running through Louis’ body. “My Omega. My love.  _ Louis _ .”

The sting as Harry breaks the skin is brief, lasting only a second before the rush of endorphins hits Louis like a freight train. The tingling sensation he’s been feeling at his bond site since they met spreads like wildfire through his veins. He vaguely senses that he comes but that pales in comparison to everything else right now, or maybe it combines, he can’t summon enough brainpower to form rational thoughts. 

Harry deepens the bite and Louis arches off the bed, whining high in his throat, holding onto Harry’s shoulders as he feels his Alpha’s life force flow through him, joining with his Omega and bonding them as one. 

He slumps back into the bed, exhausted, but his Omega is sated and a wave of calm spreads through his body. Harry licks over the site, sealing the wound, murmuring soothing words into his neck. Louis threads his fingers into Harry’s hair, scratching at his scalp and Harry practically purrs in response. 

“My Alpha,” Louis sighs out, the blissful feelings he’s read about filling him up to bursting. But it’s not just his, he can feel Harry’s emotions too, coursing through him and confirming, without question, that they are true bondmates. Not that he had any real doubts. 

“My Omega,” Harry says and noses at Louis’ jaw, seeking out his lips.

Louis turns and opens up for him, letting Harry plunge his tongue in, passion and love communicated without words. It’s passing between them now, through their bond, and straight into Louis’ heart.

Harry rolls them over and pulls a blanket up to cover them both, his knot still firmly tying them together. 

Louis lays his head on Harry’s chest. “We’re bonded,” he says with a soft sigh, snuggling down and making himself comfortable.

“We are. How do you feel?”

Louis smirks, kissing Harry’s sweaty skin. “You tell me. Can you feel it?”

“I can,” Harry says and pulls him in tighter, arms around his back, holding him close. “But I want you to tell me too.”

“I feel…” Louis pauses, searching for the right words. “I feel complete. Safe. Loved.”

“You are. You’re so loved. I’m yours forever.”

“And I’m yours. Forever,” Louis breathes out as his eyes slip closed. They have so much to talk about, to learn about each other, but that can be a problem for when tomorrow comes, he thinks to himself as sleep beckons to him and pulls him under.


	3. Epilogue

_ Eight years later... _

Harry looks up from his place behind the island bench as the sounds of his Omega and pups playing happily at the water's edge filter through the open patio doors. The bright sunshine casts long beams of light into the living area of their beachfront holiday rental and Harry smiles to himself at the perfect scene before him.

He watches as Louis flips over a bucket full of sand, castle standing tall for a few seconds before George and Elsie jump on top of it and crush it completely, collapsing on the sand in fits of laughter. 

Louis jumps up and chases them to the shore, his belly round and full, only a few more months until pup number three will join their brood. Another girl this time, Harry suspects by the way Louis has been carrying and his difficult first trimester; morning sickness a cruel label for those challenging few weeks where Louis trudged a seemingly endless path from their bed to the bathroom day and night. Thankfully, now that he’s in the second trimester, that time has passed and Louis glows even more than usual as he nurtures their pup, safe inside his womb.

Harry slices some watermelon and kiwi fruit and adds it to the platter as the oven dings. He takes their homemade pizzas out and sets them aside to cool. He loves cooking, much to Louis’ delight. Their relationship may have begun as a traditional Alpha-Omega pairing, but they’ve definitely charted their own course from there.

They had both finished their university degrees — Louis is Statistics and Harry in Accounting — living together in off-campus accommodation for bonded pairs while they focused on their studies. Harry’s trust fund from his late grandmother had vested when he turned twenty-one and they’d finished their final year before buying a modest stone cottage in a picturesque village within easy reach of the city. Louis had done some contract work until George was born and then decided to stay home with him while Harry furthered his career at a large accounting firm. When Elsie had come along two years later, they’d switched; Harry taking on primary carer responsibilities while Louis focused on establishing himself in his own field as a Data Scientist. 

Now, a few years further down the track, they are fortunate to each be able to split their time between the office and working from home. The nest egg from Harry’s grandmother continues to grow and they're due to settle on their new, larger converted barn shortly after they return from their summer holiday. This one has bedrooms for all of them, with a couple to spare, as well as a five of acres of land, plenty big enough for a pony, as Elsie never ceases to remind them. Little does she know that her pony is currently agisted at a neighbouring farm awaiting her birthday next month. It will join them and their menagerie of other animals at their new home; Flopsy and Mopsy the bunnies, Geraldine the tabby cat, Kipper the Old English Sheepdog, and George’s pride and joy, his collection of turtles, Ying, Yang, Tic, and Tac.

Squeals of delight draw Harry back from his thoughts as he watches Louis lift Elsie over the small waves, scooping up the foam with her little feet. George is laying on his boogie board, head resting in his hands as he’s gently pushed and pulled, up to the sand and back again.

Harry finishes the fruit platter and slices the pizza, pouring a large jug of blackcurrant juice and setting it all on a tray. He carries it out onto the deck and places it on the table, adjusting the shade sail and going back inside to gather up plates and glasses.

He lets his mind wander back to their early beginnings, everything fresh and new after their chance meeting. That first day, bonding with Louis, had been one of the most wonderful moments of his life and during his Omega’s subsequent heat, they’d shared a passion and love so much more forceful than he had ever dared imagine. The ensuing weeks and months had been an adjustment phase, of course, getting to know one another, and learning each other’s histories and hopes for the future. They may have had different planned vocations, different hobbies, and different tastes in many other things, but at their core, they wanted the same things; a family, a home, a partner. Those were the things that mattered and the foundation on which to build their lives, everything else was just window dressing. 

He walks back out into the deck and sets everyone’s places. “Lunch is ready!” Harry calls out above the sounds of summer. 

Louis looks up and smiles and Harry’s stomach swoops. It never ceases to amaze him how in love he is with his Omega. They run up the beach toward him and Harry is momentarily overwhelmed with how truly lucky he is. He has the perfect family; two gorgeous, healthy pups, with a third on the way, and the most beautiful, loving Omega any Alpha could hope for. Even on this glorious summer’s day, Louis still shines brighter than the sun in the sky, he’s the love of his life, his everything.

The children leap up onto the deck, breathless and dripping with salty water. Harry bundles them up and dries them off as Louis passes by, wet feet slapping on the wooden boards.

“Just gonna head in for a quick shower,” Louis says as he leans over and snatches a piece of watermelon, popping it into his mouth with a cheeky grin. “Got sand in some… uhm… unfortunate places.”

“Okay, baby,” Harry chuckles and pecks a kiss to Louis’ offered lips.

Harry wraps the towels around the children’s shoulders as they take their seats. They dive into their lunches, healthy appetites worked up from a morning spent playing in the outdoors.

“Papa!” George shouts around a mouthful of food.

Harry frowns. “Georgie, don’t-“

“Speak with your mouth full,” Elsie finishes helpfully.

George swallows his food and sticks out his tongue.

Harry laughs and nods. “Very good. Alright. What did you want to tell me?” 

“Papa, Daddy said we can do leggos after lunch ‘cause we shouldn’t have any more sun today. Can we, Papa? Can we do leggos?”

He looks at Harry with such hopeful wonderment and Harry is helpless to resist. “Yeah. Course we can. Farm or city?”

A resounding chorus of “Farm!” rings out around the table from both the children and Louis as he slides into his seat beside Harry.

“Did you bring all the animal leggo?” Elsie asks excitedly. “I want the horsey!”

Louis nudges Harry under the table and they share a knowing glance at the upcoming surprise for her birthday. 

“Yes, sweetheart,” Louis replies as he loads up his plate, plenty enough for himself and their growing pup. “We brought  _ all _ the animals.”

“Yay!” Elsie shouts and pumps her little fist in the air.

Harry lets himself sit back and soak up the atmosphere as they eat their lunch and chat about their morning adventures on the beach. He tangles his feet with Louis’ and sends a silent prayer, forever grateful that the universe got it right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This was the prompt I chose for this fic, so to whoever came up with it, thank you! I hope this is something like what you'd envisaged...
> 
> _"Niall a beta is doing a project on scents but his Alpha roommate Harry doesn’t know he’s his test project when Niall starts bringing in omega scented things in their room. And Louis, an omega, just wants to know why his new Irish friend keeps borrowing things and never returning them..." ___
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at[ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and if you’d like to reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/622460179517161472/when-tomorrow-comes-by-jacaranda-bloom-written) that would be lovely! 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very welcome. xx
> 
> PS If you'd like to be notified when I post other stories, you can subscribe [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/).


End file.
